


Kageyama brought it back

by atfisty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Necromancy, Soft Boys, Witchcraft, Witches, boyfriend's with cats, but it's necromancy so..., fantasyhaikyuu exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atfisty/pseuds/atfisty
Summary: “There’s two things I hate, talented mages, and people who don’t understand when to quit.”Animals hate Kageyama and most mages hate Kageyama too, yet he somehow manages to build a comfortable life around the two.Oikawa can't believe how cute this annoying brat can be when he cuddles up to a cat.Fantasy Haikyuu Halloween Gift exchange 2018 for notsuchasecret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For @notsuchasecret
> 
> I have this almost done, but I didn't want to not post anything before Halloween(this is a Halloween gift exchange after all)
> 
> So I split the story into two so I could present at least some fantasy content for Halloween. 
> 
> This is for the FantasyHaikyuu Halloween exchange 2018 please enjoy two dorks in love and raising the dead.

Kageyama had trouble getting along with others. He understood that about himself, and he also realized rather harshly that he can’t control how others feel about him. Kageyama was heralded as the greatest talent of his generation when he was extremely young, and was invited to the Royal Academy of Magic as soon as he was of age. Kageyama’s talent and the clear favoritism the instructors had towards him immediately singled him out among his classmates. It was then Kageyama’s own hubris that drove him to further alienate himself from his classmates. Kageyama wasn’t just born lucky, he also practiced extremely hard everyday to ensure his powers were at peak capacity. When others around him were unable to immediately grasp a new concept and struggled to accomplish tasks, he could not see why they were not performing magic to their best capabilities. When he was paired with others who would yell at them, demanding they perform at his level, and very quickly he found himself in outcast among his peers. He could still convince himself though, that he could rely on his own strength to make it through any obstacle, even if no one else could assist him. 

His last year at the Academy was his downfall. During a project relying on a group of six to brew a highly specialized potion. Not one of the other five boys he was teamed with assisted in the project, in fact they almost seemed to intentionally sabotage Kageyama at every turn. Ingredients replaced, heat turned too high or low, and every time Kageyama attempted to fix a mistake, they would create five more. By the end, the potion was rolling frothing mess of black sludge, it’s stench nearly causing Kageyama to collapse. All his partners had abandoned him, claiming he was the sole reason they failed. Even the instructors seemed unable to come to his aide. If a witch can’t work well with others, they are not fit to be part of the Royal Magical Army. So Kageyama left the school in shame, and began to wonder the world. 

If having your peers abandoning you knocks you down a few pegs, then wandering the world as an unassociated mage ripped away the last shreds of Kageyama’s pride. No one cared for him in the Academy, and no one cared for him out of it, and so Kageyama wandered aimlessly for months. When he heard rumor of an Academy mage living out in the forest, Kageyama was desperate for any kind of return to “normalcy” he sought him out. 

Oikawa was everything Kageyama wanted to be, and at the same time represented everyone at the Academy. The first thing Oikawa said to him was, “You’re that drop out aren’t you?” Kageyama must have made a face, because Oikawa gave him a cruel smirk before slamming the door in his face. It was almost like every other interaction with any other mage he met before, but each one had also known Kageyama was still a remarkable talent. Each mage after the Academy had used Kageyama’s power to try to further their own agenda. When it was complete, or in most cases when Kageyama grew tired of getting no where with the mage, Kageyama continued on his pointless journey. 

Oikawa was much different, when Kageyama offered his assistance, Oikawa refused outright.

“There’s two things I hate, talented mages, and people who don’t understand when to quit.”

Kageyama later learned that those qualities described Oikawa to a tee, but he new better than to ever admit it to the man. It had taken him nearly two months to finally begin working under the powerful mage, and Oikawa was one of the most strict teachers he had ever worked under. Oikawa would not give up information willingly if at all. Kageyama eventually learned to study Oikawa’s magic by simply studying him practicing it. Kageyama committed every action and word to memory before attempting it himself. It took two months for Oikawa to simply stop yelling at him for doing it. 

Eventually two months turned into 9 months, and somehow Kageyama had managed to carve out a sizable place in Oikawa’s life. He was living in the small shop Oikawa owned, and assisting in making potions for Oikawa’s customers. Kageyama was even going on trips with Oikawa to perform healing in neighboring villages. Kageyama had also changed in these nine months, not scowling as often. When Oikawa would taunt Kageyama by referring to him as “Tobio-chan” Kageyama would now turn a lovely shade of pink and not curse out Oikawa, well maybe not every time. It seemed that Kageyama took into consideration the efforts it took to actually be a mage. Practicing your craft, on top of actually running a business was far more complicated than simply performing in class for a teacher. Dealing with customers whose only knowledge of magic was what you sold them in a bottle was a far more daunting task Tobio ever expected it to be.

Even so, Kageyama would still annoy Oikawa on occasions when he would immediately grasp a concept taught to him. But Nine months into his residency with Oikawa, Kageyama managed to make him angrier than he had ever been. 

Kageyama was cleaning out a storage space in Oikawa’s shop when he came across an old worn book. Kageyama could sense right away that this was a powerful spell book, and couldn’t resist taking a peak inside. Dark powerful magics were encased inside and before he knew it Kageyama was muttering words to a spell he did not know.

“Tobio!” Oikawa’s shout broke Kageyama from his spell, and he ran to take the book from his hands. “Don’t go looking into my things, and NEVER read my books.” Oikawa fixed him with a steely stare. He closed the book and held it under his arm. He reached over and smoothed Kageyama’s hair in an almost caring matter. “Your hair is a mess Tobio-chan. Clean yourself up and I’ll finish down here.”

Tobio’s cleanliness wasn’t Oikawa’s real concern, but again Tobio wouldn’t speak this out loud. And again time continued on and somewhere along the line another stray was added into Oikawa’s small magic shop. 

“A cat Tobio-chan? The last time we went healing, you had to stay outside because the woman’s cat kept hissing at you.”

“Oikawa-san, this cat was sick and I thought I would try healing it. Now it won’t stop following me.” Kageyama was actually having a stare down with said cat, a simple black taby. Oikawa let out a chuckle when Kageyama apparently lost and had to turn away from said cat. 

“Tobio-chan I thought I taught you better than that.” Kageyama now stared at Oikawa with a confused look on his face. “When you use magic you must see it through to the end. You saved that cat’s life, so now you must ensure that it remains that way.” Kageyama took on a thoughtful expression before giving a determined nod.

“Ok Oikawa-san, I shall adopt this cat and keep it here with me.”

“What?! Tobio, No!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa hates Kageyama. He hates the life he could have had. And he hates how cute Kageyama looks with a black cat in his lap.

Oikawa had heard nothing but the name Tobio Kageyama ever since the mage entered the Academy. Oikawa himself was a notable graduate from the Academy, and was on track to become a mage of extreme standing until tragedy struck. Oikawa was never born talented, in fact he didn’t learn of his ability to even perform magic until he was 10, and by that age most mages would already be well into training. Oikawa’s intense passion for magic and tireless pursuit in training is what propelled him through the ranks. He graduated top of his class, never once slouching in his studies, for when other mages felt comfortable in their own abilities, Oikawa was practicing for the tenth, possibly twentieth time ensuring that he got it right. 

Right away Oikawa was invited to be a mage in a royal court, but it was the worse thing that could happen to him. The pressure of performing for royalty day in and day out was daunting. Oikawa was practicing well into the night to ensure his magic was perfect. It was during a performance for his benefactor that his fatigue finally caught up to him. A backfire in his magical abilities nearly cost him his life and the life of those watching him. Being exiled from court was honestly a light sentence compared to the damage done, and having nearly lost his life, and more importantly his ability to cast spells, Oikawa left to start over. 

He eventually established himself as a powerful healer in a relatively large town. The town had mages already, but most simply worked for the Academy, and Oikawa took to being a mage for the simple town folk who needed simple healing or potions. But it wasn’t long till the other mages began speaking of a young mage tearing his way through the academy. Every new bit of news created a dark fire in Oikawa’s soul. A born prodigy, who absolutely could not see how he was blessed I the most remarkable way. Oikawa wasn’t even ashamed how gleeful he was when news about this prodigy began to sour. It was no surprise that this upstart would find himself abandoned by his peers for his behavior. So when the last bit of news about Kageyama reached him, about his most humiliating departure from the academy, Oikawa couldn’t help but be happy.

Months passed and Oikawa had all but forgotten about Kageyama until a customer of his mentioned a rumor they heard. Apparently a Prodigy drop out of the Academy was wandering the countryside and just so happened to be heading towards their town. Oikawa found himself feeling rage jealousy, insecurity, all over again. Here comes the hot shot, ready to ruin everything Oikawa has been building up from scratch all over again. Oikawa took less patients after that.

Then a knock came at his door, and Oikawa saw the cause of all his problems. A gloomy looking excuse for a mage, with a perpetual scowl on his face. He looked at Oikawa like he could solve all his problems, and Oikawa knew for certain he wasn’t going to help this upstart for all the money and power in the world.

“You’re that dropout aren’t you?” And the face Kageyama made washed away any doubt that this mage could match him. His eyes grew almost comically wide as his mouth began to scowl more. Oikawa could only gleefully slam the door in his face and let him stew in his own embarrassment. 

So Kageyama used all the tricks he could think of to get Oikawa to take him as a pupil, and while the thought of using Kageyama as a slave to further his own magical powers was tempting, he just couldn’t let the punk know that he was useful to him. Only after months of begging had Oikawa finally tired of saying no, and allowed Kageyama to work in his shop essentially as a maid. That didn’t stop Kageyama from sticking his nose into every little thing Oikawa did.

He took to calling Kageyama “Tobio-chan” to annoy him, and Oikawa would never admit that Tobio-chan looked cute with red stained cheeks to accompany that ever present scowl. Soon Oikawa noticed Tobio’s gaze constantly following his movements and practices as he worked in his shop, and when he eventually found Kageyama slumped over a simple healing potion and sleeping away, Oikawa first felt something similar to anger, but also pride, realizing Kageyama had followed his steps in creating a potion as opposed to the normal practice the teach at the Academy. Oikawa still chewed him out for thirty minutes for not following his steps exactly, while also chewing him out for following him at all. At the end of it Oikawa made Kageyama do it over the right way, and suddenly Oikawa had a potion making assistant. 

Kageyama had integrated himself into Oikawa’s life so quickly and completely it was almost scary. Then Kageyama reminded Oikawa why he had become a hermit in the first place. He felt the dark magics swirling in the air almost immediately, and when he remembered that Kageyama was currently tidying up a storage area that contained mementos from his time as a court wizard he rushed to Kageyama. He was surrounded by dark magics and clearly taken over by the dark promise of powerful magics. He called his name, and luckily it was enough to break the magic’s hold. He rushed over and snatched the book from Tobio’s hands. 

“Your hair is a mess, Tobio-chan.” In truth Tobio looked like the walking dead, clearly he lost more magic to power whatever dark spell was enticing him then he realized. Oikawa had him leave while he finished cleaning the room, and ensuring that no other more unsavory artifacts would be discovered by Tobio. He would hate it if his mistakes would taint Tobio-chan. The thought frightened Oikawa, but not nearly as much as the realization that Tobio had become important to him.

Then Tobio had somehow gone and adopted a cat, despite the fact that most animals seemed to outright hate the poor boy. Iwaizumi was they name they had decided upon and he quickly became the bane of both Oikawa and Kageyama’s existence. Oikawa didn’t know what was more infuriating, the fact that the cat would out right defy Oikawa’s orders, or that it seemed to follow Kageyama’s directions absolutely perfectly. Of course poor Tobio was being tortured by the fact that he seemed to never felt affection from anyone, and absolutely floundered anytime Iwaizumi cuddled up next to him or crawled into his lap. Again it was absolutely infuriating to find that he had actually enjoyed coming into his shop to find Kageyama slumped over his workspace, Iwaizumi curled up on his lap, looking like a perfect picture of domestic bliss. 

So Oikawa continued on, teaching Kageyama just enough for him to help him on his trips to heal the villagers. Taking Kageyama out to eat when he competed a particularly difficult potion. Curling up on the couch with Iwaizumi, reading over magical documents while keeping a steady eye over Kageyama’s studies. Oikawa would be absolutely content living this life, if it wasn’t for the next tragedy he and Kageyama would face together. 

Oikawa had left Kageyama the night before so he could finish a potion for a client. He set out food for Iwaizumi and locked up the shop, certain that Kageyama would spend the night perfecting his potion before settling down for the night. Oikawa knew something horrible had occurred when he came to unlock the shop the next morning. Dark magic was leaking from the little door leading to his shop, and the stench of death and decay almost made him balk. He immediately opened the door, forgoing his key to use his magic to force his way in. 

“Tobio? Tobio!” Oikawa could barely feel Kageyama’s magic, the air was so saturated with dark dark magics, and finally he spotted Tobio crouched in the corner, over the prone body of Iwaizumi. “Tobio.” He barely seemed with it, muttering an old incantation while staring at iwaizumi. He grabbed his shoulder, and Kageyama immediately looked up towards him, his eyes glazed over and glassy. Oikawa immediately casted a knockout spell, lest Kageyama begin casting dark magics onto him. Kageyama slumped forward immediately into Oikawa’s arms, clearly his magic was almost depleted. Oikawa moved him upstairs away from the mess he had made before coming back and seeing what had caused this mess.  
Iwaizumi lay prone on the floor, clearly he had passed in the night. But it was not the saturation of dark magic that caused him to go, it must have been the catalyst. Kageyama had drawn crude archaic symbols on the floor, and set out some medicinal herbs. Oikawa felt anger well up in him. Kageyama can’t even cast a simple raise the dead curse! The symbols were so crude he couldn’t tell if they were to bring Iwaizumi back from the grave, or turn him into a two tailed hell cat. Oikawa would be sure to tear into Kageyama after he had cleaned up his mess.

Upon even closer inspection Oikawa was relieved to see that none of his books were taken to perform the ritual. In Kageyama’s shock, he must have remembered the day that the dark magics of Oikawa’s books had took hold of him and perhaps combined with basic knowledge of forbidden magics taught by the Academy. In his clumsy attempts, he didn’t even set up proper runes or ritualistic circles. He most likely sat for hours repeating a dark mantra over and over until it’s words lost meaning, and his body was just uselessly channeling magic into Iwaizumi’s expired form. So after cleaning away the chalk runes and dispelling the thick dark magic that still hung heavy in the air, Oikawa set Iwaizumi’s body into a single sunbeam, letting the natural light burn away the last concentration of dark magic in Oikawa’s shop. Finally, Oikawa heard Rustling coming from upstairs, so Oikawa decided to finally go up and talk to Kageyama.

Oikawa entered the small living space above his shop, and spotted Kageyama sitting dejected on the small couch. Oikawa stared down at Kageyama’s tear stained face, he didn’t know if Tobio was upset that he failed, upset that their cat died, or upset that he was caught performing a forbidden magic.

“Tobio,” Kageyama flinched at the drop of Oikawa’s usual honorific. “What have you done?”

“I was making a potion and Iwaizumi got on the table, he must have eaten the Narcissus bulb,” Kageyama sniffed as he remembered the past couple of hours. Oikawa would never say out loud, but his tear stained face becoming more stoic as he worked through his chaotic thoughts was almost cute. “Everything happened so fast, Iwaizumi started wheezing, and then throwing up and he just collapsed!” Kageyama was getting more worked up, so Oikawa decided to intervene.

“So you decided to break a magical taboo to save a cat’s life?” Oikawa can’t imagine the wonder child Kageyama would really risk so much for a simple cat.

“I didn’t want you to hate me again.” Kageyama sounded so small. 

Oikawa was floored. Hate Kageyama? The little magical prodigy that stood for everything Oikawa despised. The boy who so stubbornly wormed his way into Oikawa’s life, like a parasite. The boy Oikawa saw scowl when called a prodigy, and shun the title of wonder child. The boy that looked dejected every time a costumer’s cat or dog spurned his advances. The boy who sat contentedly next Oikawa holding a cute black cat, and leaned close to see what Oikawa was studying. The boy who softly asked Oikawa if he would teach him to brew spectacular potions. The boy who cried bitter tears over the loss of what he thought was the only thing that would Keep Oikawa from kicking him back out to wander the Earth alone.

“I could never hate you for making a horrible mistake Tobio-chan,” Kageyama glanced up to Oikawa with hopeful, tear-filled, eyes. “Now, performing a dark forbidden magic, without my consent or supervision, and risking your life as well as both of our reputations, That is a whole other matter.” Kageyama’s eyes grew comically wide and his mouth began moving, trying to form some kind of excuse, but none would come.

Oikawa let out a laugh before sitting next to Tobio, and pulling the boy into his arms. He rested his chin atop Kageyama’s head, and let his magic wash over him, checking for any taint in Kageyama’s natural magic. “Are you ok, Tobio-chan? Do you feel faint, is there any numb feeling in your limbs?” He asked quietly as Kageyama buried his head into Oikawa’s chest.

“I was so scared when Iwaizumi stopped breathing. I just went numb, and started drawing runes, I don’t even remember laying out a magic circle until I was halfway through the chant.” Kageyama spoke this mostly into Oikawa’s chest, his voice trembling. “I’m sorry Oikawa-san, I shouldn’t have done it, and I don’t feel magical exhaustion any where.”

Oikawa also noted that no dark magic had took hold anywhere in Kageyama’s magic, and was thankful for his blunt idiot of a pupil, who probably had no malicious intent in his body. “Yeah you did a pretty piss poor job at trying to bring back Iwa-chan, you didn’t even use the correct runes.” Kageyama pushed away from Oikawa and stared him down. 

“I, I didn’t do it right?”

“No, your handwriting is atrocious, and considering you probably only glanced at my book, you probably weren’t even using the proper incantation.” A deep blush colored Kageyama’s face as he uttered an apology. “Tobio-chan, promise me you will never perform dark magic with out my supervision or consent again. Ok?” Kageyama matched Oikawa’s intense stare, before nodding his head, “Ok.”

A meow shook both men from their conversation, and Kageyama shot up from the couch, “Iwaizumi-san!” He rushed over and scooped the cat into his arms. “But I thought I did it wrong?” Kageyama turned back to Oikawa.

“If you tell anyone, I will kick you out onto the street and deny ever knowing you, Tobio-chan.” Kageyama knew that Oikawa probably wouldn’t throw him out. If anything Oikawa would probably be the first to out himself as a necromancer, in some kind of way to garner further fame and attention, but Kageyama knew better than to voice that thought aloud. Instead he settled for approaching Oikawa, who was defiantly staring him down.

“Thank you Oikawa-san.” And Kageyama reached up to give a small tech to Oikawa’s cheek, before turning around and quickly retreating from whatever reaction that might invoke in Oikawa. 

Oikawa for once was almost struck speechless as a deep crimson stained his cheeks. He barely noticed Kageyama’s retreating form, until he was nearly halfway out of the door way. “Tobio-chan, get back here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done, I'm so trash when it comes to completing things, and taking on more than I can handle. Work sucks, but I made a commitment to deliver a story, and Damn it I'm gonna deliver. Iwaizumi is such a little shit as a cat, I love him. But the biggest shit of all is Kageyama stealing that kiss. Any who @notsuchasecret, Enjoy your gift, it was an absolute joy to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I got Necromancer as my creature but I really just wanted an excuse to write cute witch boyfriends.
> 
> Don't expect anything too extreme necromancy wise in the next chapter


End file.
